


Tavern Thoughts

by inquisitorcadash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorcadash/pseuds/inquisitorcadash
Summary: Sometimes the mind wanders, even when you're on a mission...





	Tavern Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For a little backstory, Felix is able to sense the thoughts/emotions of whoever he focuses on. Gillander does NOT know this about him.

Gillander couldn’t even remember the last time he found himself in a tavern. The volume that came along with the atmosphere was almost too much for him to handle. The rowdiness of the patrons always put him on edge. The  _ number _ of patrons made him uneasy. And the  _ stench _ _…_ but these things weren’t bothering him. Not this time. He felt, secure, safe… wanted. He was with him, and that was enough. He was with Felix.

Gillander’s pale green eyes scanned the crowd to find his traveling companion. He spotted him at the bar, one arm leaning against the countertop. The older man flashed the bartender a grin, taking a glass to his lips. ‘Is he… drinking?’ Worry spread across Gill’s face. Felix doesn’t drink. ‘I realize we’re scoping the area for information, but…’

Felix turned in Gillander’s direction, his dark brown eyes reflecting the candlelight. He gave Gill a reassuring smile and raised his drink. He raised his own beverage in response, smiling shyly, and made his way to an empty table. The young man took a swig from his glass and listened. He tried to make out any small talk that could be useful… but his attention lay elsewhere. On Felix. 

Gillander couldn’t help but notice how the dim lighting in the room did wonders for his friend at the bar. The man’s dark, wavy hair seemed to shine. His smile looked absolutely brilliant. Then Gill’s eyes began to wander. Before now, he hadn’t noticed how slender he seemed in comparison to Felix. Fortunately for Gillander, Felix had decided to wear a sleeveless shirt today. He focused on Felix’s shoulders. They were quite broad and very sturdy looking. His dark skin looked very smooth and inviting. Gill’s mind wandered, imagining his own fingers tracing the muscles on his forearm. 

As soon as that thought presented itself, he noticed Felix’s shoulders tense. ‘Shit, what did I miss?’ Gillander thought to himself as he investigated the rest of the bar. Things seemed to be as they were before, the only difference being Felix. The man motioned for the bartender to grab him another drink. While Gill watched, one of the serving girls had refilled his own glass. “Oh, I uh, I don’t have any money…” he said. She giggled in response.

“Honey, this one’s been taken care of!” He tried to reply, but she was already making her way to another table. Gillander looked up to Felix, who was already looking his way. Another gorgeous smile. Gill’s cheeks flushed, though he wasn’t sure if this was from the alcohol or not. The night went on, as well as the drinks, and it seemed this mission was turning out to be a flop. His attention kept making its way back to Felix. 

Why was he so drawn to him? He listened, that’s why. He listened and… he was kind.

Gentle. Felix cared, whether he would actually admit that or not. His laugh always made Gillander’s heart swell. It was contagious for one thing, but there was something more. They were always genuine laughs. He had a very strong heart. And shoulders. And arms.

‘... _ Oh.’ _

The young man’s realization seemed to cut across the room. Again, he could see the muscles in Felix’s shoulders tense up. He couldn’t help but feel terrible for the man. The stress he must be going through. All of that responsibility he must carry… Gillander wanted nothing more than to ease that stress. His imagination became active again, thinking nothing except massaging those tensed up shoulders of his. He pictured Felix sitting on the edge of a bed. He was on his knees behind him, kneading the muscles slowly and carefully. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if Felix would actually enjoy being alone with him. Gill took another swig of his drink, letting his thoughts take over. He visualized his hands running over Felix’s chest, hoping for any sort of reaction. He pictured Felix tilting his head, planting soft kisses against his neck. Gillander bit his lower lip. He didn’t want to stop these thoughts, but he felt a surge of desperation jolt through him. He gripped onto the base of his glass, eyes starting to fog over. 

The ideas filling his mind were almost unbearable. They were coming so quickly at this point that he could only catch glimpses. Gillander found himself wanting, aching. He needed so much. He saw himself being pinned against a wall, both wrists raised above his head. Felix staring hungrily at him. He wondered if his lips felt as soft as they looked. He wondered where those lips could venture to...

Suddenly, a shriek filled the air, snapping Gillander back to attention. His head snapped up to the bar, where people had started to gather around Felix. The young man nearly jumped out of his chair, making his way forward. He gasped when he saw what the commotion was about.

Pieces of glass rested on the counter, along with a small pool of blood. 

“F-Felix? Felix are you alright?!” Gillander quickly took his hand, more glass embedded in his palm. He placed his other hand on his cheek, checking his face for any more potential injuries. A deep red presented itself, dark eyes locking with Gillander’s. All he could manage was an audible gulp. The bartender placed a roll of bandages next to them.

“How in the hell did you manage to break my damn glass by just grippin’ on it?” he huffed, wiping the blood from the counter.

‘Break the glass…? What the hell happened?’

Before Gill he knew it, Felix had already wrapped his injury. He was quiet, and Gill had noticed his breathing had quickened a bit.  Gillander moved closer, making Felix inhale sharply. Concern presented itself. “Are you hurt? D-did you hear something...? What happened?”

There was a long pause. Fear began to spread inside of him. This was serious. Felix let out a shaky sigh, placing his good hand on Gillander’s shoulder. He held it there for a moment, his thumb slowly sliding back and forth. 

“Felix… talk to me…”

His thumb stopped. He let his slowly slide down Gillander’s arm, eventually entwining their fingers. Gill couldn’t help but blush.

“ _ You. _ ” He replied. He lightly tugged on the younger man’s hand, drawing him closer. Gill could feel his breath on his neck. Felix’s lips brushed against his ear. “ _ You _ happened…” There was a slight whine in his voice that made Gillander shiver. 

“W-what…?” 

Felix took a finger to his lips. He stared for a moment before slowing sliding it over his bottom lip. “Look… I think this place has a few rooms for rent. I… We need to talk…” 

 


End file.
